Nasi, doprawdy, przenośne akceleratory entropii
by Filigranka
Summary: Różne drobiazgi do Hetalii. Oczywiście, że zawsze z naszą drogą personifikacją, zwaną Feliksem. Właściwie, gdzieniegdzie można dojść do wniosku, że ten Feliks to od Dzierżyńskiego. Poza samym pomysłem alegorycznych państw i imionami, z kanonu zgoła nic nie jest wzięte. Zwłaszcza koncepcja Niem
1. Chapter 1

Są nawiązania do relacji męsko-męskiej (a właściwie, zgodnie z obowiązującym kanonem poprawności, to chyba jednak damsko-męskiej), ale tylko wzmiankowane i podane w tonie komicznym. I jeden wulgaryzm się trafił.

Napisałam to wieki temu, tylko jakoś dotąd nie trafiało do ffnet, wisiało sobie na AO3. Ale Hasz wyraziła chęć zobaczenia i tutaj, więc, więc.

* * *

Dla awnalii.

**Zjednoczenie, moment przed**

* * *

Gilbert Weillschmidt ciągnął swojego młodszego, przyszywanego brata, Ludwiga Weilschmidta, po podłodze. Tamten rozpaczliwie czepiał się mebli, futryn, drapał paznokciami drogie, mozaikowe parkiety, zrywał arrasy ze ścian. Srebrnowłosy chłopak krzywił usta w wyrazie absolutnej pogardy.

— Weź się w garść, Ludwig. Nie zamierzam cię w końcu zabić. A uwierz mi, rozważałem takie wyjście. W końcu zawsze mogę znaleźć nowego...

— Zamierzasz wykończyć wszystkie moje osobowości, przemielić je na miał i stworzyć z niego braciszka, który będzie bardziej odpowiadał twoim potrzebom!

— Masz rozszczepienie jaźni, durniu. Zamierzam cię wyleczyć.

— Wyleczyć, wyleczyć, wyleczyć mnie, geniusza, romantyka, poetę...

— Człowieka z rozszczepieniem osobowości, z których jedna, aktualna, jest bełkoczącym pod nosem, bredzącym o wolności idealistą. „Kto dążąc wciąż się trudzi, tego wybawić możem", dobre sobie! Ckliwe historyjki o złych władcach i ich dobrych synach zakochanych w mieszczkach o szczerozłotym sercu! Kompleks Mesjasza...

— Żaden kompleks, poeta jest głosem bogów, to, co się ostaje, ustanawiają poeci... — wciął się młodszy, przy okazji chwytając stolik.

Brat ciągnął bezlitośnie, mebel upadł z hukiem. Razem z drogocenną, mezopotamską wazą skradz... nabyty drogą alternatywną do kupna na Bliskim Wschodzie. Rozmówcę trafił szlag, żyłka na szczęce drgała mu wyraźnie.

— Kompleks Mesjasza, jak nic. Za długo przebywałeś w towarzystwie Feliksa, do stu tysięcy martwych Jadźwingów! – jeśli ich było sto tysięcy do kupy... Już ja się z nim policzę, pożałuje, chłopczyna, że sobie języka nie odgryzł, kiedyśmy go... niewolili... — Gilbertowi zapłonęły czerwone oczęta.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić — załkał teatralnie blondyn. — Feliks jeszcze nie wydobrzał po ostatniej sprzeczce z Rosją.

— Rosja — mruknął pod nosem drugi — też nie. Niewiele brakowało, a mówiłby falsetem — wizja upokorzenia starego rywala sprawiła, że cicho zachichotał. — Czego nie mówić o Felku — dodał już głośniej — to ma jaja. I kutasy jak kity — coś w nim drgnęło, przerażone, na wspomnienie hołdu pruskiego. — Ty za to jesteś płaczliwa łajza, mazgaj i nic warta zakała rodu! Żeby tak dominującą osobowością była Saksonia!

— Nie możesz krzywdzić Feliksa — powtórzył płaczliwie Ludwig. — Jest naszym odległym kuzynem...

— A kto w Europie nie jest? Baskowie? — zakpił Gilbert.

— Bawaria go ko-kocha! — wychlipał rozciągnięty na podłodze chłopak.

Jego brata momentalnie zatkało. „Bawaria" była kolejną jaźnią młodszego mężczyzny, jedną z łagodniejszych, skupionych na kulturze i kultywowaniu tak nierozsądnych, zdaniem srebrnowłosego, ideałów jak wolnościowy. Poza tym była – starszy poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy – kobiecą.

— Sypia z nim? — szepnął bez tchu.

Liczył na zaprzeczenie – nie, skądże, jak może tak nisko o nich myśleć, fuj, zboczeniec, łączy ich tylko wspólne umiłowanie wolności, platoniczna relacja, romantyczna komunia dusz...

— Nie wiem. To jej prywatne sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie potrzebuję wszystkiego katalogować, sprawdzać i kontrolować, biurokratyczny dyktatorze!

Gilbert jęknął, pełen najgorszych, powstrzymywanych przeczuć.

— Dawaj mi tu Bawarię. Ale już — syknął, wściekle telepiąc blondynem.

— Czyś ty oszalał? To nie działa na rozkaz... — burknął tamten.

— Więc niech się nauczy! Ordung muss sein! Versteh? Czy mam cię wbić w galowy mundur i kazać paradować przez najbliższe cztery godziny, a potem zostawić górę papierkowej roboty?

Ludwig skulił się, przestraszony. Rozważał coś przez chwilę, mruczał sam do siebie, najwyraźniej próbując skłonić osobowość do wyjścia. W końcu jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko, usta ściągnęły w ciup, dłonie same ułożyły w małdrzyk. Srebrnowłosy powstrzymał mdłości: odrażający przejaw nieuporządkowania, słabości, u kogoś z jego krwi, doprawdy!

— Bawario — szepnął, najuprzejmiej jak w takiej chwili potrafił — czy możesz mi wyjawić rodzaj twojej relacji... stosunków z Feliksem? Proszę?

— Noo... walczymy o wolność...

— Walczycie? — prychnął ironicznie starszy z mężczyzn.

Jego brat, niestety, nie był w stanie walczyć z niczym poza samym sobą, wiecznie pochłonięty kłótniami między swoimi „ja".

— Znaczy – Feliks i Toris walczą, a ja im pomagam. Leczę rany, jedzenie przynoszę — dodała potulnie osobowość.

— Coś jeszcze razem robicie? — spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby jej rozmówca.

— Uprawiamy najwyższy rodzaj mistyki.

— Czyli? — miał wrażenie, że spada w otchłań, bo był niemal pewny odpowiedzi.

— Różne rzeczy. Praktykujemy, na przykład, sefiry, starając się połączyć je z chrześcijaństwem w mesjańskiej jedności, ekumenicznym blasku prawdziwej metafizyki, zjednoczenia wędrujących przez wieki duchów...

— Czyli?

— Tego się nie da tak prosto...

— On pieprzy ciebie czy ty jego?

Stworzenie zamrugało nagle, zaskoczone, urażone wulgaryzmem. Szok był jednak silniejszy – odpowiedziało odruchowo:

— Jasne, że Feliks mnie, jestem przecież kobie...

Pięknie, stwierdził w myśli Gilbert, pięknie, mamy nie tylko zdrajcę, ale też ofiarę losu we własnym gnieździe; to pewnie dlatego polski szlachetka uśmiechał się tak wyniośle, nawet wtedy, gdy Prusak wykorzystywał go – to jest, daną mu władzę (niewiele zresztą mógł, poza torturami; Iwan, spróbowawszy więcej, nieomal zamieniony został w Dunię). Starszy z młodzieńców obiecał sobie wykończyć Bawarię jako pierwszą ze wszystkich jaźni, nie ukoiło to wszakże jego gniewu.

— Zamilcz, ty ofermo batalionowa, płaczko, trąbo jerychońska! Transgresji się zachciało, ty żmijo na własnej piersi – ! — wrzasnął, doskakując do przycupniętej na podłodze sylwetki.

— Za wolność waszą i naszą – precz z łapami!

Głos, trochę ochrypły, dobiegł z bocznego korytarza. Na dźwięk pierwszych sylab część Niemiec podniosła się, pobiegła do przybysza, rzuciła mu na szyję z okrzykiem:

— Feliks! Mój szwoleżerze, ratuj!

Srebrnowłosy odwrócił powoli głowę. W futrynie zaiste stał Łukasiewicz: butny, chociaż blady, wychudły, kulejący, w podniszczonym kontuszu i ewidentnie zmaltretowany: Wiosnę Ludów dopiero co stłumiono, a przecież Polak nie przepuściłby okazji do wzięcia udziału w awanturze, puszczaniu kura po Europie, zajeździe na dyktaty, czy jak tam to nazywała propaganda każdej ze stron.

Butny – słowo klucz, tłumaczące, czemu Gilbert poczuł nieprzepartą chęć palnięcia sobie w łeb, zaraz po tym, jak już udusi tamtą słodką parkę.

— Co za miłosierny kretyn zdjął ci kajdany i wypuścił z celi? — chwilowo zadowolił się rozpoczęciem przesłuchania.

— Twój drogi kuzyn, Święte Cesarstwo Austro-Węgier — padła odpowiedź, wyjątkowo wyraźna, jak na słowa wydobywane z pokiereszowanych ust.

Bawaria ocierała te same usta rodową chusteczką. „Arschloch. Urok męczenników, też coś" sklął jej brat w myśli „Roderich też, to, że sobie nie może poradzić ze swoimi poddanymi i im ustępuje, nie znaczy, że może rozpuszczać cudzych – zwłaszcza tak niebezpiecznych! Czy ten cesarski tuman myśli, że kupi sobie ich lojalność albo spokój? To jest polski szlachcic, odgryzie rękę, która go karmi i głaszcze, bo skoro karmi, to ogranicza wolność – a myśmy go w trójkę zamknęli w więzieniu z kilkupudowym łańcuchem u nóg! Iwan raz próbował być miły i co mu z tego przyszło? Powstanie" .

— Pogadam sobie z nim. Wracaj do siebie — warknął srebrnowłosy. — Nie zapominaj, kim jesteś!

— ...Chrystusem Narodów? — mruknął Feliks po kilku sekundach teatralnego namysłu – nie ruszył się, rzecz jasna, nawet o krok. — A może Winkelriedem? Jutrzenką wolności, nadzieją uciśnionych, światłem świata...? Nie jestem pewien...

Utkwione w Łukasiewiczu oczy germańskiego blondyna zapłonęły uwielbieniem. Oczy brata: szczerą nienawiścią.

— Służącym, więźniem, skazańcem, obdartym z wszelkich godności, własności, praw czy ziemi! Moim podnóżkiem, słowiańskim barbarzyńcą, niewolnikiem — wybuchnął Prusak, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo tamten stwierdził, każdą sylabę nasączając niesamowitą wręcz w jego sytuacji wyższością:  
— Cóż dyktator może wiedzieć o wolności? Sam jest tylko niewolnikiem, najbardziej ze wszystkich właśnie, najnędzniejszym... Tyranie, nigdy w swoim życiu nie byłeś nawet w ćwierci tak wolny, jak ja jestem teraz, w kajdanach.

Ludwig wykrzyknął z afektacją:

— Oooch, pięknie, pięknie, pięknie! Prawdziwie poetycko!

Gilbert nie powiedział nic. Nie zdążył jeszcze pozbierać szczęki z podłogi.

— Ale nie lękajcie się, narody — dorzucił tymczasem Feliks ze szczerą, naiwną wręcz wiarą — jeszcze przyjdzie czas, że ja was wyzwolę!  
Gilbert, który właśnie podnosił żuchwę, poczuł, jak opada ona znowu.

— Raus, Teufel! — wyjąkał. — Pycha twoja dorównuje tej Lucyfera! Vater unser im Himmel...

— Będziesz mnie — wyszeptał Łukasiewicz – któreś rany najwyraźniej otworzyły się znowu, bo z wyraźnym trudem — do szprechania... szkopskich modlitw zmuszał? Nie ma mowy. Ale dziękuję za porównanie do najpiękniejszego, największego z aniołów Pana – nie zamierzam popełnić jego błędów...

— Feliks! — jęknęła rozpaczliwie Bawaria, podtrzymując słaniającego się mężczyznę.

Ten jednak odepchnął ją lekko, zaciskając zamiast tego dłoń na framudze.

— Uciekaj, nim ten biurokrata cię dopadnie... Ludzie nie powinni być sądzeni... Za narodowość, za wyznanie, za życie prywatne... Nikt nie jest królem cudzych sumień, więc zwiewaj... ja go zatrzymam.

Zaiste, zatrzymał. Bezwzględnemu pruskiemu żołnierzowi na widok mdlejącego człowieka, wypowiadającego tak beznadziejnie idealistyczne, niepraktyczne, harde słowa, szczęka wypadła z zawiasów ponownie („ten napuszony, miłosierny dureń razem z Torisem trzymał w garści pół Europy przez dobre trzy stulecia? Zmusili mnie, żebym im hołdy składał? Jakim cudem?"), wylądowała w okolicy kolan, potknął się o nią, gdy ruszył gonić brata, i runął jak długi.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie po Beilschmidzie nie było ani śladu, mógł jednak machnąć na to ręką – psychiatra był już sprowadzony, dopadną chłopaka, wyleczą go, nawrócą na właściwie ścieżki, ścieżki porządku, nie dziś, to jutro. Polski szlachcic półleżał na podłodze, w iście rejtanowskiej pozie. „Histeryk" uznał Gilbert, podchodząc doń ostrożnie – wyczerpany pies dalej ma zęby – trącając butem.

— Ludwig cię wykorzystuje, twój hardy egoizm, wiesz? — mruknął.

Tamten podniósł wzrok, przez kilka sekund ogniskował spojrzenie, a potem odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Jasne. Wszyscy mnie wykorzystują, w pewnym sensie. To jest ok. Lepiej być naiwnym egoistą i czasem dać się wyruchać, niż dyktatorem.

— I właśnie dlatego — gruchnęło im nagle nad uchem — muszę się wami zajmować, moja ty mała słowiańska sierotko. Przez takie — świst bata nad głową — tępe, idealistyczne myślenie. Nie dałabyś sobie rady w twardym świecie, gdybym się o ciebie nie troszczył. Ale ty mnie tak ranisz, nie chcesz się ze mną... spoufalać, tak mnie ranisz... — przybysz gwałtownie podniósł Łukasiewicza za włosy, nastąpił na złamaną stopę; tamten tylko syknął, bo co jak co, ale cierpieć z godnością i w milczeniu Polska potrafi świetnie. – Najgorsze jest to, że muszę cię potem karać, to dopiero męka... Tym niemniej, cóż, tylko podły człowiek nie dba o własnych kolegów bardziej niż o siebie, prawda? — znowu ruch pejcza.

Gilbert się odruchowo skulił, Feliksem, w którego wymierzony był cios, zatrzęsły spazmy. Miny obu mężczyzn wyrażały, wyjątkowo, to samo. „O-o. Cholera. Iwan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Anglia nic nie łapie (ale jako dżentelmen zakłada, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda)**

* * *

— Mogę wiedzieć — spytał na przełomie drugiej i trzeciej dekady XX wieku eleganckim tonem lord Arthur — jakie właściwie są wasze stosunki? — wskazał głową na Feliksa, zajętego właśnie kauteryzowaniem ran związanego Iwana i mruczącego mu przy tym jakieś kojące słodkości do ucha.

— Nie – ach – widać? — wysyczał przez zęby Rosja.

— No nie. Raz ty go katujesz, raz on ciebie, obaj twierdzicie, że troszczycie się o drugą stronę i robicie to dla jej dobra, ewentualnie w samoobronie, a tamta jest niewdzięczna i odrzuca wasz dar, więc próbujecie jej przemówić do rozsądku... metodami fizycznymi.

— Iiiii? — wycharczał Bragiński. — Tyyy mówisz to saaaaaaa-a-a-mo swoim kolonio-om.

— Nie wiem, jak możesz to porównywać, przyjacielu — szepnął łagodnie Łukasiewicz, przykładając płonącą żagiew do ropnego już zranienia na udzie jeńca. — Ja to naprawdę robię dla twojego dobra – walczę o wolność waszą, dopiero potem moją.

Torturowany przewrócił oczami, nie z irytacji, ale w chwilowym omdleniu. Z bólu.

— Ostatnim razem, kiedy daliście im waszą wizję „wolności", mój drogi anarchisto, Rosja wpadł w taką traumę, że od ponad trzystu lat nie może znieść nawet cienia demokracji — zauważył Kirkland z odcieniem uprzejmej ciekawości w głosie.

— To wszystko przez tych Tatarów, zrobili krzywdę mojemu małemu braciszkowi — stwierdził czule Feliks, mierzwiąc włosy skrępowanemu i cucąc go wodą. — Musi dorosnąć do wolności, moim obowiązkiem jest mu w tym pomóc.

— To ja jestem starszy, ty kłamliwy, zdradziecki skurw-ach — Iwan, przeszedłszy do siebie, zagryzł wargi, bo Polska, kompletnie niechcący rzecz jasna, obsypał mu włosy i twarz iskrami. — My się kochamy, oczywiście, bardzo, bardzo mocno — pospieszył wyjaśniać lordowi, korzystając z faktu, iż Łukasiewicz zajął się przechodzącym mimo Torisem, który jął w te pędy zwiewać. — Po prostu nasze cele geopolityczne się różnią. Feluś nie może pojąć, że co jest dobre dla mnie, jest też dobre dla całej Słowiańszczyzny, w tym dla niego.

— Liberum veto — wrzasnął Łukasiewicz, prowadząc Lorinaitisa za ucho. — To jest dobre dla nie tyle Słowiańszczyzny, chociaż dla niej najbardziej, ile świata, co dobre dla wolności i Pierwszej Rzeczplitej – a to to samo, w sumie, Polska jest uosobieniem wolności, Arthurze, chociaż wątpię, byś zrozumiał, ty, który niewolisz...

— Daruj sobie — poprosił Anglia. — Nadal nie łapię. Ja swoim koloniom po prostu łżę w żywe oczy, a wy się zdajecie szczerze wierzy...

— Bo to święta prawda, że mamy rację — przerwali mu obaj Słowianie.

Unisono. Litwa wzniósł spojrzenie ku niebu, głośno westchnąwszy, za co dostał kopniaka od Rosji – najwyraźniej nie dość dobrze skrępowanej. Polska uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— Ach, dzieci... — szepnął, rozrzewniony.

Na wyczucie Kirklanda nic nie wkurzało dwóch pozostałych bardziej niż tego typu wyniosło-czułe traktowanie. Pewnie woleliby, by Łukasiewicz myślał o nich jako o partnerach czy poważnych wrogach – ale lord głęboko wątpił, by do tamtego kiedykolwiek to dotarło.

— Taka relacja — mruknął nagle Toris — jaką ma ta dwójka zostanie nazwana. Za jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat. W trakcie jednego z tych moich wajdelocich okresów widziałem.

— Naprawdę? — Arthur, lubujących się w czarnej magii, wstrzymał oddech. — Jak?

— _Foe-yay_. Nie pytaj, co to znaczy, wajdelota nie tłumaczy, wajdelota wieszczy. Litwo, ojczyzna moja — zaczął nucić.

Feliks się przyłączył, entuzjastycznie, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważając, że prawie wsadza Iwanowi rozżarzony pręt w oko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bez palca, ale szpicrutą**

**(takim pozostanie w naszej pamięci)**

* * *

Turcja ze śmiertelnie poważną miną powoli wszedł po celi, gdzie trzymano „martwego" Feliksa. Więzień uniósł brew – hardy, jak zawsze hardy – i zawołał, na tle głośno, by zaborcy na pewno słyszeli (niepotrzebna przesada; wszyscy wiedzieli, że tamci podsłuchują pod drzwiami, gotowi zanotować najlżejszy szmer):

— Sadiq! Jakże rzadka przyjemność – czym przekonałeś tych tchórzy, by cię wpuścili?

Adnan pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie czas na żarty. Łukasiewicz przerwał w pół zdania. Ostatecznie, po tylu latach wzajemnego podkradania sobie ciuchów, przepisów, sztuk broni i sprzętów gospodarstwa domowego naprawdę rozumieli się bez słów.

— Wpuścili mnie — zaczął Turcja napiętym tonem — bo chciałem... musiałem ci to powiedzieć samemu. Nim zaczną świętować. Murad Paşa nie żyje.

Polska przez sekundę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego – tylko sekundę. Potem pochylił głowę. Sadiq zastanowił się, czy nie uprzejmiej będzie wyjść, pozwolić Feliksowi na szczery żal; i przypomniał sobie, że tamten i tak nigdy nie jest sam, zawsze obserwują go trzy pary oczu, więc o żadnej rozpaczy nie może być mowy.

Nie było. Łukasiewicz westchnął tylko, bardzo, bardzo cicho:

— Józek... ech, że też akurat on — po czym dodał, już całkiem opanowany — Powinieneś powiadomić Elżbietę nim zrobi to Roderich. Będzie załamana. Uwielbiała go.

„Zawsze dżentelmen" pomyślał Adnan z lekkim przekąsem „i co mu z tego przyszło?".

— Właśnie tak zamierzam.

— I bądź delikatny. To w końcu kobieta, a ostatnio sporo przeszła. — Polska postanowił najwyraźniej pobić rekord świata w galanterii.

Z drugiej strony, chodziło o jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Turcja przyznawał, że to zmienia postać rzeczy. Przyjaciele są święci.

— Rosjanie? Austriacy? — spytał pozornie zupełnie bez związku Feliks.

Sadiq oczywiście zrozumiał.

— Nie, skądże. Malaria. Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Łukasiewicz rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie z gatunku „naprawdę chcesz, żebym mówił?". Gość poczuł palącą potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się:

— Internowałem go, bo musiałem, traktat wisiał na włosku – ale pozwolić tym niewiernym psom tureckiego feldmarszałka, obrońcę Aleppo... nigdy.

— Malaria — powtórzył znużony tonem więzień. — W łóżku, znaczy. Józek w łóżku? Niemożliwe. Fatum jakieś, tfu. Miał mi coś do przekazania?

Adnan miał szczerą nadzieję, że to pytanie nie padnie, nie zamierzał jednak kłamać. Winien był to, przyznawał, zarówno Polsce, jak Murad Paşy.

— Cóż, tak. Że – cóż, że cię nie ocali. Że już nie on cię ocali, tak właściwie — poprawił się, zauważywszy subtelną różnicę w znaczeniu.

Feliks skinął melancholijnie głową.

— Ano, nie on — stwierdził. — Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać, Panie...

— Zmarł jako muzułmanin — zauważył Turcja.

Już wypowiadając słowa żałował swojej złośliwej skrupulatności. Kto w końcu zażądał tego nawrócenia? Polska mógł z łatwością zarzucić rozmówcy najpodlejszą z hipokryzji, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Co z tego? — spytał. — „Obiecujemy to sobie spólnie za nas i za potomki nasze na wieczne czasy pod obowiązkiem przysięgi, pod wiarą, czcią i sumnieniem naszym, iż którzy jestechmy różni w wierze, pokój miedzy sobą zachować, a dla różnej wiary i odmiany w Kościelech krwie nie przelewać ani się penować odsądzeniem majętności, poczciwością, więzieniem i wywołaniem i zwierzchności żadnej ani urzędowi do takowego progressu żadnym sposobem nie pomagać. I owszem, gdzie by ją kto przelewać chciał, z tej przyczyny zastawiać się o to wszyscy będziem powinni...".

— Dobra, dobra. Kogoś tutaj nazywano „przedmurzem chrześcijaństwa" — Sadiq znów nie wstrzymał sarkazmu.

— Ktoś inny małodusznie czepiał się o kobiece, histeryczne zaczepki Ukrainy — odparował więzień. — Ktoś inny notorycznie zaczynał przepychanki na granicach, a teraz ma pretensje o ideologiczne wymówki. Mam ci przypomnieć, co Koran mówi o rysowaniu ludzkich postaci? Albo o haremach słodkich chłopców?

Fakt faktem. Przybysz zdecydował się nie wchodzić w dalsze dyskusje, chociaż, oczywiście, mógłby napomknąć coś o tym, że wśród Dziesięciu Przykazań było też takie o tworzeniu wizerunków. Dość jednoznaczne w brzmieniu. Niemniej, chłopcy byli znacznie trudniejszym do odparcia argumentem, a Adnan za nic nie chciał stracić swoich cudownych, wąskobiodrych niewolników...

Łukasiewicz musiał syknięciem przywrócić go do rzeczywistości. Turcja rzucił mu nieprzytomne spojrzenie i dostrzegł charakterystyczny, zawadiacki uśmiech, informujący cały wszechświat, że oto Feliks coś uknuł. W tym przypadku: pewnie plan popsucia zaborcom świętowania. I chciał, by gość pomógł mu go zrealizować. Co ten rzecz jasna zrobi. Wszystko dla pogrążonych w żałobie – wspólnej żałobie – przyjaciół.

— Muzułmanin, Tatar, Żyd, wszystko jedno — zaczął więzień, leniwie przeciągając sylaby, odwracając głowę w stronę weneckiego lustra i uśmiechając się najbardziej aroganckim ze swych uśmiechów. — Polska to wolny kraj...

Sadiq, załapawszy pomysł, dołączył w tym momencie: razem huknęli basem.

— JEST.


End file.
